Thera Kerplopolis
'Thera Kerplopolis'This is what the principal calls her in Club Detention, he does not give her the name Awesome, even though he refers to Les as her brother. (voiced by Chiara Zanni) is the daughter of Angelina Kerplopolis and Mr. Kerplopolis. When her mom got married to Mr. Awesome, he became her step-father, and Lester Awesome's step-sister. When her dad got married to Mrs. Awesome, she became her step-mother. Abilities Thera is naturally gifted in many things. She is really good at skateboarding, dancing, painting, ice skating, and babysitting. She also seems to have some sort of martial arts training, as she demonstrates this while helping Lars prepare for getting his cheeks pinched and shattering an ice block in "When Hall Freezes Over". Age In Scary Go Round her behavior is called "wacky preteen humor" by Mr. Awesome indicating she is at most 14 years old at the time. In the original series, she was 12. In the 2nd series, she was 13. She was born on May 11th, 1997. Appearance Thera has blue hair (like her step-brother) with a pinky-purple coloured fringe, she wears a pinky-purple t-shirt with purple jeans with white trainers. In the original series, she wears a purple sweatshirt with an A tee, a half pony tail, a purple backpack, and purple earings. Personality Thera is always ready for action and refuses to give up, taking risks when she can. She is usually the one coming up with compromises for the team, putting her talents up for work when it comes to helping out with their "awesome-izations". Unlike the rest of the team she is the only one to get carried away in rivalry. She and Les appear to have a normal sister and brother relationship. Relationships Ned Falcon "Watch and take in the Ned-ness that you will never achieve." -Ned to Thera after she gives him her board and helmet. Thera temporarily had a crush when she fell for Ned Falcon after seeing him skateboard impressively in "Awesome Ride". She sighs dreamily before fainting when he greets her. When her feelings for him grow stronger, the team uses this to advantage by building a crush-powered skateboard that works whenever she sees Ned, in hopes of winning a skateboarding contest. When she falls over after skating, Ned comes to Thera's side and helps her back up. She fumbles with her words and becomes flustered. But when Ned says she's good "for a girl", she immediately becomes insulted and snaps at him. After learning of his conceited side and being told there's parts of him she'll "never achieve", Thera loses her crush on him and refuses to step foot on her board again after Ned has used it. Noam Plinsky "Aww...that's so sweet, Noam!" -Thera to Noam after he compliments her skateboarding skills. Thera actively has a new crush on Noam ever since getting over Ned Falcon. She can be seen fawning over him at times and being flattered when he compliments her. She will sometimes hint to her feelings for him directly, such as asking if he's going to the dance and if he's coming, in which case she'll wear her "cute blue dress" and showing off her moves to him. Whenever Thera hugs Noam, she isn't quick to pull away unless he does first or acts embarrassed. She hugs him in "Don't Judge a Mutant By Its Slobber" after he saves her and the team. She also hugs him after complimenting her for winning a skateboarding contest in "Awesome Ride", accidentally activating his crush-powered helmet and giving away his feelings for her. When he pulls out of her grip and runs off, she smiles weakly in his direction, possibly showing she's aware of his feelings for her. Thera has repeatedly demonstrated her attraction to boys. Such as in "Dental Denial", when she remarks that the scent smells like "cute boy germs" and subtly glances in Noam's direction. She can also be seen looking at Noam dreamily or sometimes being excited to interact with him. Whenever he compliments her or mentions her talents, she blushes. After Noam hugs her in "Scary-Go-Round" when she gets her personality back, she blushes and only looks away when he changes topics. In the team's favorite movie, Thera is shown to love the romance between the two main characters, who look a lot like Noam and Thera. In "Thera's Date with Destiny", it's revealed to Noam that he is going to be her future date to the senior prom, but he doesn't let Thera know in hopes of her not wanting to change it. When he drops his shoes near Les, she mistakenly believes she's going to end up at the prom with her brother instead. Thera also becomes jealous when Noam has a temporary girlfriend, and is relieved when it is later shown that they broke up. She mentions missing Noam already when he temporarily loses his memories and identity, and is able to swoon him with batting her eyes in order to get him to remember her and to also become the new drum major for the band she's in. Timeline In Used Tissue of Doom when referring to previous years she got sick, it becomes clear that: *She has known Lars at least a year *She has known Noam at least 2 years *She has known Lester at least 3 years *5 years ago is the last time she went to the dentist, she is only shown with Angelina indicating that she may not have met Max yet Gallery Thera in the Original Series.jpg|In the original series. Thera Walking.jpg RAFA.jpg rated_a_for_awesome.jpg Les in Gym.jpg RatedA4AwesomeLogo.jpg Rated-A-For-Awesome-T-1920x1080.jpg 11252-rated_a_for_awesome.jpg 194053.jpg Les and Thera 5.jpg RAFA+show+thumbnail.jpg rated-a-for-awesome.jpg Les with Season One.jpg Rated A for Awesome iTunes.jpg SH0188_Rated-A-for-Awesome_main.jpg L_RATEDAFORAWESOME_3.jpg Pool.jpg Rated-A-For-Awesome-03.jpg Rated-A-For-Awesome-04.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:The Kerplopolis Family Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Team Awesome Category:Triagonists